The Window Seat
by Ana Mei
Summary: Before recieiving new missions, the Gundam pilots stay one more night at the safehouse, but for some reason, sleep escapes both Quatre and Duo. What will the broken hearts of the G-boys get them into now, in this romantic shounen ai (2x4)? (Reformated!)
1. Snow Falling

[[[You all know that I don't own Gundam Wing. Is there really a purpose of saying it? Oh well = I SO do not own Gundam Wing. There.  
  
WARNING: I really find no purpose for this either, but I thought it might be 'polite' to warn you that this fan-fiction contains shounen ai (male homosexual activity), and anyone bothered by this can go away. I DO NOT believe that the G-boys are gay!!!!! This is a fan FICTION.  
  
Hey! Want to see a pretty picture about this fic? Go to my page http://elfwood.lysator.liu.se/fanq/m/a/mary2/the_window_seat.jpg.html to see the cover to my story! Yah!]]]  
  
The Window Seat by Ana Mei  
  
Chapter 1 - "Snow Falling"  
  
Outside the window of the apartment the snow flakes danced with each other as they fell to the earth. From the time they left the clouds until they met with the ground, they reigned with beauty and happiness. Three feet of pure white powder graced the earth at the time, hiding the dirty, barren concrete.  
Yet despite the beauty of the night, Quatre Raberba Winner sat on the window sill of the living room looking out with contempt contorting his usually kind face. What business did the snow have, looking so warm and beautiful when it was, in fact, cold and hard?  
Few knew this side of the young Gundam pilot. When he was at home, where the people of the cities around him slept along with the sun, he was content to do the same. However, here in America, in big cities such as this, he found no peace as the buildings and people in them were still in motion, even in the snow. And this night, above most other nights, it was imperative that he get a good night's rest. It was one of the few and most important ways to prepare for a unknown incoming assignment from headquarters. Yet awake by himself, all he could think about was the emptiness around him, the overwhelming hatred that radiated from people, and the love that no one had ever shown him. Being alone made his attitude spin and his deeply hidden fear and anger rise before his eyes.  
  
----  
  
In his own room, where he usually cherished the solitude and quiet after a long day at work, Duo Maxwell openly cursed the falling snow for the third time that night. It looked so damned romantic, fluttering to the ground in an intricate dance.  
During the first few weeks following the day that his love said her last goodbyes to him, Duo found no problems going on with life. Hilde had decided to leave Duo without any notice, or reason. He found an empty room that had once belonged to his love, but no sign of her. It was better this way, he convinced himself, because the life of a Gundam pilot is never guaranteed to continue.  
Yet on dark cold nights like this, sitting alone in his room, he felt filled to the brim with emotion meant for someone he loved that he could never release now. His head spun with the intense emotion and, not for the first time, resigned to silently crying for the one he had loved and the nothingness that he was now stuck with.  
  
----  
  
Quatre was not used to feeling such powerful fear and anger. Tonight, for some reason, it had more strength than ever before. Perhaps it was the fact that he really was not alone, that four other bodies resided in the apartment. One feels the most alone when other people are close by. Especially so when one of the other persons had meant so much to him, yet determinedly did not share the sentiment.  
He shook his head frantically. *Stop this foolishness! You will NOT waste another minute thinking of him in that way!*  
Suddenly, the option of freedom from this emotional hell swooped upon him like a tidal wave. The thought plagued him, dug into his skin and pulled at his heart. There is an easier way, it claimed, easier than living through this. As he always did, Quatre fought the idea furiously, but this night, with Trowa in the first room in the hallway, he knew he could not keep up the fight very well by himself.  
Searching for something, *anything*, to pull his thoughts away, he stood up and walked gradually away from the picturesque snow scene outside to his own room. With no idea what he could find to help him in there that he had not already tried before going out to the living room, he opened his door. Pausing on the threshold for a moment, he distinctly heard a very powerful curse come from the room across the hall. Was that.Duo? The opportunity struck him as miraculous. His blue pajamas brushed his skin and his blonde hair swung as he spun around and lightly opened his friend's door a crack. "Duo?" Quatre whispered through the crack. "Are you awake?" 


	2. The Warming

Chapter 2 - The Warming  
  
Duo had been determinedly staring at the snow on the ground, trying to melt it with his deadly stare when the thought of all the people he had ever loved came to mind. He had loved many people, but not *that* way. He had only ever felt that way about one other person.well perhaps two.  
  
His head fell tiredly forward to meet the glass window and he growled, "Now is NOT the time to be thinking about that, buddy. Just not now, GOD DAMNIT!" and he whacked his head on the glass again.  
  
"Duo?" came a voice at the door, shocking the sleepiness out of him. "Are you awake?"  
  
It was Quatre. Duo had meant to say something to the effect of My god, it's a miracle, please come in, but for some unknown reason, what came out was a simple and blunt "No."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry for bothering you," Quatre whispered and just as quietly shut the door behind him.  
  
----  
  
After being so quickly rejected, as he was almost used to now, Quatre stood in the middle of the hall, all the more depressed than before. He stood for only a few moments before he heard another, louder curse escape Duo's room. The door swung open behind him with the brown haired pilot holding the knob in a death grip.  
  
"I'm sorry, Quatre, I didn't mean it," Duo breathed, releasing the door knob. "I'm just frustrated because I can't sleep. Please come on in."  
  
Relieved of the immense disappointment that had been thrown at him along with Duo's "No," Quatre turned to face his friend.  
  
"I can't sleep either," he sighed and smiled his best smile that he could in his current mood.  
  
----  
  
Duo recognized Quatre's fake smile in an instant.  
  
"You too?" he asked, motioning his friend to sit on the window seat that he had been staring down the snow on. "What could possibly be troubling you on this beautiful snowy night?"  
  
Duo watched as Quatre sat down. A glare suddenly flashed across his friend's face as he watched the snow falling.  
  
"I don't know," he sighed. That was a lie.  
  
----  
  
He knew that Duo could see right through him. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, he thought. I don't want to burden Duo with my problems and he won't stop prying now until I do.  
  
Slowly raising his eyes to meet Duo's, Quatre took in his friend. He had on a dark night shirt and tight jeans that he had been wearing all day. His face was darkened by the bright light of the hallway behind them, but Quatre knew that he was smiling at him anyway. A rather troubled smile too.  
  
He sighed. "I can't sleep because I'm scared."  
  
Half expecting Duo to laugh at him, he looked away, back to glare at the snow. But, to his surprise, his friend merely sat down next to him and sighed as well.  
  
"Me too."  
  
----  
  
Duo suddenly felt some of that welled up emotion evaporate.  
  
The two young boys sat in awkward silence for awhile, not sure of how to ask the other about his problems. Duo opened his mouth, ready to spill all of his fears and troubles to the blonde boy, who turned to look at him with honestly worried interest, but stopped realizing the door was wide open. He rose and crossed the room to shut it. Duo stood, facing the door, with another death grip on the handle.  
  
"I missed my chance, Quatre," he said between his teeth. "She's gone and I am left with nothing. I didn't get to tell her how I felt. Now I've got so much to say, and NO ONE to say it too." he trailed off into silence.  
  
----  
  
Quatre pulled his knees up to his face and hugged them. He realized then that Duo was searching for someone to say that 'so much' too. But he wouldn't make the same mistake again.  
  
"I took a chance, Duo," he whispered. "I told him how I felt I was told that my feelings were misplaced. I told him and now I'm left with nothing but fear of being alone."  
  
---- Holy shit, Duo thought, his head popping up suddenly. He didn't just say.  
  
He slowly sat back down beside his friend, trying not to look at him as he asked, "Quatre, why did you come in here?" His friend looked up, stunned. "Really?"  
  
----  
  
He felt flustered.  
  
"Well, now why did you come back for me after you said 'No'?"  
  
Duo sputtered and turned toward the window. They had reached a stalemate. Each was determined to not answer unless the other did first and neither showed a sign of giving in.  
  
Quatre looked toward the window as well. Trying to think of anything but the answer to Duo's question, which he knew oh too well, he concentrated on the snow. He suddenly realized that he was gravely cold. He owned pajamas only fit for warm climates and while the heater helped, it couldn't beat the airy, translucent fabric. He shivered violently with his legs still curled up in his arms.  
  
----  
  
"My god, you must be freezing," Duo detected. He walked up to his bed, pulled the crumpled comforter off, and threw it over his friend. He stood laughing as the cutest little giggle came from the completely hidden Quatre.  
  
"Thanks," his muffled voice came from under the blanket. "Won't you join me under here? It's a nice place to hide from the snow."  
  
Duo grabbed the end of the cover and pulled it over his head as he sat on the window seat again. He lifted the drooping blanket and was met by a sincere smile this time. The young boy's blonde hair was disheveled by the comforter and his aqua eyes radiated their usual happiness.  
  
"I went back for you because I needed to see this!" Duo laughed, reaching out a hand and rumpling Quatre's hair, making the boy smile so much his eyes nearly shut. He realized then how much he loved seeing Quatre smile like that. It was so.  
  
----  
  
Beautiful. Duo just looked so good, sitting there under the blanket, kindly trying to cheer him up with his infamous big grin, his long braid loosening as the comforter shifted with their movements. As Quatre futilely tried to bring his hair back to order, he watched his friend's face watch his own. There! There it was, in the unusually purple eyes of his fellow Gundam pilot he could see that look that he had seen before, but never directed at him.  
  
And I came in here because I wanted to see that. 


	3. Of Marshmallows and Wine

Chapter 3 - Of Marshmallows and Wine  
  
They sat under the blanket for what seemed like hours to Duo, simply gazing at each other. Suddenly, he felt the welled up emotion push against its walls, telling him that it *really* was ready to be let out now. But he wasn't sure that he should. Abruptly he was reminded of his failure to let Hilde know how he felt.  
  
----  
  
Quatre's mind reeled as Duo's purple eyes dug into him. One side wailed of his sorrow of rejection and pain, while the other side screamed of the fear of the thought he had left behind in the hallway when Duo had come back for him.  
  
----  
  
"Quatre?" Duo whispered. His friend's face blazed with the emotion he had been looking for and he knew he must let it out. Allowing his instincts to take over, Duo's arm shot out and took hold of Quatre's shoulder, pulling them close together.  
  
----  
  
Duo's nose touched the tip of Quatre's as their purple and aqua eyes ran over and over each other's. Quatre could feel his heart beating wildly and his chest heaving as he breathed. His mouth opened slightly on its on accord and he wetted his drying lips.  
  
----  
  
Duo tilted his head slightly and inched his lips forward. They brushed Quatre's wet lips lightly. He hesitated just a moment as the blonde boy took in a gasp of air, then took Quatre's lips in his own. Even if.at least he would never be stuck with the regret of not telling Quatre the truth.  
  
----  
  
Letting go of most of his previous fears, Quatre fell into the kiss. Duo's arm still held his shoulder and the other reached back to hold him from behind. Quatre leaned slowly backwards as Duo pursued him with lips so soft they felt like marshmallows. Inviting Duo to continue, Quatre slowly parted his lips. Could it really be.he was finally being loved back.  
  
----  
  
Taking Quatre's hint, Duo put more power into their kiss, leaning forward, desperate to taste more of him. He could feel the anxious heat rising from the boy in his blue, see-through pajamas, but never thought to remove the comforter. It belonged there.  
  
Duo pressed on, leaning Quatre down on the window seat. He gently prodded Quatre's lips with his tongue and was submissively accepted.  
  
Something was amiss. He pulled back a foot or so and looked his friend in the eye.  
  
"Quatre," he whispered, "you okay? With this, I mean."  
  
His aqua eyes flashed.  
  
"Are you sure that this is what you want, Duo?"  
  
----  
  
Duo smiled wide, his famous grin that usually meant trouble. But he looked so honest Quatre was not afraid of his answer.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure, and I never tell a lie."  
  
That was enough for Quatre. He picked himself up and found Duo's marshmallow lips once again. The window box was just so big as to fit the two of them on it, so they were forcefully pressed together, yet he never thought to move to the bed.  
  
Reaching his hand around to the back of Duo's head, Quatre gently clutched at his chestnut brown hair, almost falling out of its braid now.  
  
----  
  
Duo leaned back, surprised at Quatre's new fervor. One hand still wrapped around his back, he slowly reached up underneath Quatre's blue night shirt with the other. Heat radiated from the blonde boy, yet his skin was smooth and soft as liquid. As their lips played gently with each other, Duo leisurely ran his hand up Quatre's back, gathering his nightshirt at his shoulders.  
  
----  
  
In no way cold now, under the comforter with Duo boiling his blood, Quatre pulled away from their kiss to help Duo release him of his transparent nightshirt. Eager to see his luscious friend's muscular bare chest, which Quatre had before only admired from afar, he lightly extended his arms and seized Duo's hips. As his friend took hold of both of his shoulders, pulling him into another soft kiss, Quatre slid his soft hands upward, leading Duo's dark shirt to his armpits. They pulled apart for a second again to rid Duo of his shirt, and both paused momentarily taking in each other.  
  
----  
  
Quatre couldn't help but gasp at Duo, his facial features darkened by the comforter, but each curve of his torso nonchalantly highlighted by the window's snowy brightness. Duo's wide shoulders, muscular arms, and well- sculpted chest sent a shiver down his spine. *He is beautiful.*  
  
----  
  
Duo knelt on the window seat, staring at his friend's slender body. Quatre's soft, pale skin glowed where the light from the window delicately fell upon it through the comforter. He watched as Quatre, leaning backwards on his hands, visibly shivered. *He is still afraid,* Duo gathered correctly. *Man! Well, I'll just have to show him that there's no reason for that anymore.*  
  
He reached out and pulled Quatre by the shoulders again, trapping him in a protective hug.  
  
----  
  
Slightly surprised by the hug, it took Quatre a few seconds to recognize its intension. He laid his head on Duo's shoulder, his neck being teased by Duo's light breaths.  
  
"I've got you, buddy," Duo assured him. He tightened his grip on Quatre to reinforce the claim. For the first time in a long while, Quatre felt genuinely safe.  
  
----  
  
Convinced that he had truly felt his words, Duo loosened his grip on the boy. Their bodies still pressed together, he could feel the blonde's heart beat relax. Duo soothingly leaned forward, laying Quatre down on the window bed again and reached his head out to touch Quatre's lips with his own. Though they didn't look it, Duo observed, Quatre's lips were especially juicy and wet and he longed to taste them deeper. Again, he prodded with his tongue, and this time was accepted with notable pleasure.  
  
The two boys' mouths locked on to each others', hidden from the world under a blanket on the window seat, they both found their favorite flavors: each other.  
  
----  
  
Pressed to the seat by Duo's passion rather than his weight, Quatre wriggled with satisfaction. One of his fists grabbed at the comforter while the other found the cold window to his side. He was eager to grab and find more of Duo, but was not sure.  
  
"Duo," he gasped between kisses. "Duo!"  
  
As if he had read Quatre's mind, Duo simply replied with a grin, "Go ahead," and continued to caress his mouth with his sweet lips.  
  
Quatre's arms flew to his friend's chest, hovering above his own. Leaving it to his ardor to drive him on, his hands slowly crept downwards. Over Duo's chest and down his beautifully refined abs, Quatre's hands found their place on his fellow pilot's hips, his fingers tucked inside Duo's jeans.  
  
----  
  
Although Quatre tasted human, Duo felt like he had been drinking wine. His mind was weakened as if he had taken on quite a lot of alcohol and his body ached with the need for more.  
  
The two sat up together, both of their heads slipping out from under the comforter, and leaned against the window seat's wall. Almost afraid of their power to engulf him, Duo left Quatre's juicy, intoxicating lips and concentrated on caressing his neck in retribution. He felt his friend squirm with delight and tighten his grip, but to Duo's dismay, his skin was just as soft and overpowering.  
  
----  
  
Totally taken by surprise by the feeling of Duo's marshmallow kisses on his shoulder, Quatre could only wiggle under the intenseness. He melted like chocolate under the light touch of his friend's lips and felt as if he would never solidify again.  
  
As if to help him in his weakened state, Duo took hold of Quatre's hands and guided them back into action. He pressed them further into his jeans and, leaving Quatre to continue by himself, loosened his pants button. Despite the new freedom of delving in as far as he wished, Quatre politely restrained himself to the outside of his friend's tightly fitted underwear.  
  
----  
  
As the night drug on, after Duo had drunk his fill of the blonde boy's intoxicating skin and had informed the boy that he needn't be "so damned polite," the couple sat together on the window seat, their fingers entangled. With Quatre leaning softly against his shoulder, Duo gazed, without malice, at the still falling snow as they talked for hours.  
  
In those hours, both boys released their deepest fears, secrets, and everything else they had never dared to share with any other person, in some instances bringing them almost to tears with sadness or laughter.  
  
For the first time in his life, Duo felt completely empty of all uneasy emotions, his storage of such feelings now dispersed through his openness and destroyed by Quatre's soothing words.  
  
With the dark winter morning slowly creeping up on them, they finally fell into sleepy silence. Duo watched as Quatre, his silky-haired head laying like still water on Duo's chest, slowly shut his eyes and slipped into sleep. Pulling the comforter up to their shoulders, Duo settled down for sweet slumber himself. At the edge of sleep, he opened one eye, looked out at the snow once more, and silently apologized for cursing its beauty earlier that night.  
  
[[[quick author's note: isn't that sappy? Man, I did not know I could be THAT sappy! Well, I hope you liked it! If I get lots of responses, I might do a sequel, oddly enough a 3x4 . . .you figure that one out! NOW: go read the epilogue, and you will be compelled to read the sequel! Ha aha ha! If I ever write it . . .]]] 


	4. Epilogue

Chapter 4 - Epilogue  
  
At promptly eight o'clock in the morning, Trowa woke to his alarm clock, noisily screaming its urgent message in his ear. On most other days, the young Gundam pilot would have simply fisted the snooze button and rolled over to sleep an extra half-hour. Yet today was an extra special day on which each pilot was to receive new assignments. He pulled back his blanket, silently hoping that this mission would send him somewhere just as cold as here, and more importantly, somewhere further away from *him.*  
  
He picked out his favorite outfit, a blue long sleeved shirt and snug white pants, and dressed. After carefully arranging his bangs in their usual swoop forward, he left his room for the living room, where the five pilots traditionally met before they received their orders.  
  
Trowa glanced around the room, saying nothing to Heero or Wufei, who were already waiting and who said nothing back, and sat gracefully on the window sill. As the minutes passed, he stared out the window, watching the falling snow which seemed exceptionally fluffy. Finally, Heero raised his head and 'humf'ed.  
  
"I'll go," Trowa stated, and headed down the hall. He hesitated momentarily at Quatre's door, which he instinctively had reached for first, then turned towards Duo's room instead. He knocked lightly and with no answer, opened the door halfway and peered inside. The sight he met drained his face of color, but his expression remained stoic as normal.  
  
Unsure what to do, and absolutely taken by surprise, Trowa whipped the door shut and leaned his weight against it. For a few moments he stood there in a daze, but was sharply brought back by a yawn from inside Duo's room.  
  
"Hey, Duo," he heard through the door, "wake up. We slept too late. Our new assignments, remember?"  
  
"Alright, alright," a tired voice flowed past the door. "I'm up."  
  
"He he, no you're not! Now get up! I'll be right back, I have to get into my room really quick."  
  
Moved by Quatre's announcement, Trowa started his walk back down the hall, his face smooth, but his stomach doing summersaults. He stopped halfway and turned as Quatre, bare-chested in only his light blue night pants, quietly opened and shut Duo's door behind him. He paused for a few moments as their eyes met, their faces both calmly scrutinizing the other's.  
  
Turning his head with a blank expression, Quatre broke their gaze and continued silently into his own room.  
  
Left only to now return to the living room, Trowa did so, trying his hardest to keep his face smooth.  
  
"What's wrong?" Heero questioned, calmly leaning against the window.  
  
"Nothing," he lied and, seemingly unmoved, sat down on the sofa and crossed his legs to wait for Quatre and Duo. 


End file.
